Dream Boy II: The Saga Continues
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: It's back! The stories, now miniseries, that explores the subconscious fantasies of the YYH boys, including their romance! Today we have Hiei's dream about the person he spends Christmas Eve with...


P.A.: Bwahahaha..... I have returned with yet another installment of the Dream Boy series. :D I got bored and thought, "Hey. I should take out my weird fangirlish thoughts about yaoi pairings on Hiei next." So here it is! Dream Boy II: The Saga Continues.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The wind was cold, Hiei noted. Especially when running at the speed he did.

The snowflakes drifted down from the gray heavens, swirling around the flying black shadow that glided through the air with the grace of a dancer. His feet barely left imprints in the sea of white as he ran towards his destination.

He briefly wondered why the person wanted him to come over. The thought vanished, however, when the pearly landscape was replaced by plush carpet as Hiei entered the room silently.

"What do you want?"

He turned away from his desk, as usual cluttered with that foolish work he's always doing, and gave a smile to the fire demon. "Hiei... How are you today?"

"Hn. You probably know the answer to that already." He sneered, turning his crimson eyes away to look at a paper on the large desk.

"But Hiei... It's Christmas Eve." The other pressed.

"So? It's an idiotic _human _holiday that I do not want to indulge myself in." He snapped, glaring at the other. "Like you always seem to want me to."

"Well... You might have fun, Hiei." He answered, smiling a tad at the fire demon's stubborn nature. "Yusuke is having a party. I believe he invited us to it."

"I told you. I do not want to join in on this holiday devoted to good cheer and the welfare of others, especially when that includes going to that idiot's sorry excuse to get drunk in public."

"Hiei....." The other sighed. "That's not what Christmas is."

"Then explain it to me since you're so intelligent in the subject." Hiei chided.

"It's about sharing time with your loved ones and making people happy. It's a time to give and not expect to receive and a time to just feel joy because you're with your friends and family." The other whispered. "Don't you want to do that?"

"Hn. You can't possibly expect _me_ of all people to enjoy something like that." The fire demon muttered. "And no one could possibly enjoy having me around either."

".....I enjoy having you around, Hiei."

Hiei's head snapped around, eyes wide in surprise, and perhaps a faint glimmer of hope, before falling back into its emotionless façade that it was so very used to. "Don't give me that bullshit."

"I'm not lying, Hiei." The other reassured, standing and walking in front of the fire demon. He placed a gentle hand on the stoic demon's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I _do _enjoy your company."

Hiei glared briefly at the offending hand and then looked up at the other's calm eyes. "Really now...?"

"Yes, Hiei. Really." Came the answered whisper.

"Hn. I still don't believe y-" The rest of Hiei's snide remark was swallowed by a pair of very daring lips that encased his own softly.

Hiei's eyes widened, but soon slid shut as he unexpectedly, and quite eagerly I might add, responded.

The need for air soon became apparent and they parted, their eyes gleaming with revealed emotions and hidden desires.

"I love you, Hiei."

Hiei smiled and leaned up for another kiss. "I love you too...."

&&&

"OH MY GOD!"

Hiei sat up in his cozy little tree, much too quickly, and fell to the hard ground.

"Whoa.... Hiei..." Yusuke muttered in surprise, looking down at the fire demon. "What's up with you....?"

"Hn. Nothing." He answered sharply, climbing to his feet. "What do you want?"

"Well Koenma really wants to see you. He says it really important that you come to his office _alone_." Yusuke said, scratching his head. "Maybe he has something personal to discuss with... Hiei! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The teen detective had never seen Hiei run that fast before.

!i! Owari !i!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Teehee! That was so awesome! Hahahaha.....

-WHAM WHAM WHAM-

P.A.: o.o

Hiei: -outside door to room- OPEN UP YOU INSANE PSYCHO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

P.A.: -in a high pitch voice- I'm sorry! I'm washing the dishes! You'll have to come back later! -packing a suitcase-

Hiei: DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME! HOW DARE YOU PAIR ME UP WITH THE TODDLER!

P.A.: He was in teen form though! Doesn't that make you feel a bit better? -opens window and lowers rope-

Hiei: DRAGON......OF THE.....

P.A.: o.o BYE EVERYONE! R&R!


End file.
